


I researched you AU

by Jouster



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jouster/pseuds/Jouster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I researched you," said Sherlock.</p><p>...and he did. John was not the first one who caught Sherlock's attention, but John was certainly the first who became more than just an experiment. He became Holmes's friend, and that is when it all got complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I researched you AU

“I’m a fake”. Was it despair in my voice? That’s _definitely_ a first. I’ve never thought this time will ever come. Now look at me – I’m standing on the rooftop of St. Bartholomew’s hospital and trying to scare my only true friend away by – _we-e-e-ll_ – by the truth.

“Sherlock, shut up. Shut up! The first time we met. _The first time we met_ you knew all about my sister.” John seemed quite nervous. I bet he’d hit me hard if we were closer now.

“Nobody could be that clever.” I can. Even though I have easily deduced everything by the state of his phone, I knew it all along. I knew.

“You could,” John said.

I sighed and unconsciously hold my breath. He meant it.

The way I feel now is a first, too. John, you brought a lot of firsts to my life. _Thank you._

“I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything I could to impress you. It’s a trick. It’s just a magic trick.”

Thank you, John, and I’m sorry. I am.

 

DECEMBER 2009

“He’ll try to leave through the front door as if he’s a regular guest here. He’ll go to the car he rented earlier and try to get out of here as soon as possible-“. Three people were standing across the road from an elite office center. Their attention was all focused on the exit.

“Why exactly do we have to believe it? You are making this up!” one of them – a woman – interrupted.

“Detective Donovan! Didn’t I ask you to stop questioning the abilities of our consultant? He proved that we can trust his deductions,” said a grey-haired man in a long dark coat.

“I know, Lestrade, I know – Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only consulting detective. The one and only, huh,” Donovan said in a sarcastic tone.

 The third man – tall, with curly dark hair – glanced at both of them as if he’d rather be wherever else in the world but not in the company of those two.

“Before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying that he’ll try to get away by car. However, the ex-accomplice of his was here just five minutes ago and spoiled the tires. Foreseeing your questions, yes, I saw him. It’s a guy in a grey hoody and sunglasses. So, whilst our man will be shocked, the other man will somehow get the cargo,” Sherlock said.

“We need to cut off the retreat, then,” said Donavan and tried to go towards the building.

“Wait, you’ll scare him off,” Lestrade said, holding her by the shoulder. “Sherlock, it’s up to us now. Please, stay back and don’t get into trouble.” Lestrade took out his phone and dialed the SWAT. He and Donavan went towards their points.

Sherlock went up to a bench and sat on it facing the building. The perpetrator that they were after and his accomplice intended to steal a lot of smuggled diamonds. Then, according to the witness’s statement, they had a fight, and at that exact moment the perpetrator tried to do the job on his own, while his ex-accomplice planed to steal the cargo as soon as his “friend” got it. It’s not their first affair and that time they managed to escape, so Scotland Yard – D.I. Lestrade in particular – engaged Sherlock Holmes in that case to help them catch those guys.

Sherlock Holmes was sitting on a bench and pretending to casually look around, while all his attention was drawn to the front door of the building. He had already noticed all Lestrade’s people, who were wearing civil cloths and tried to look all natural. And they failed it, as usual. Sherlock smirked and again focused on the door. That exact moment a man in a black well-tailored suit with a case in his hand went out. It was their guy. Lestrade’s men began their operation and Sherlock desperately waited to see what will happen.

The territory near the building was separated in two parts: park area and parking lot. To reach the car the guy should have passed by the row of benches. He was moving towards the parking lot and in a few seconds he would’ve passed Sherlock but something scared him off. Sherlock glanced the way the guy was heading and saw the other perpetrator coming their way. That was totally a mistake. Their guy must have been the Brain and the other one was probably the Muscles. The Brain panicked and ran.

Sherlock Holmes made a mistake and a big one.

The guy ran, and there was no Lestrade’s men in that part of the park. The squad ran after him but the man was way ahead. He could’ve escaped if it wasn’t for that man. There was a guy sitting six benches away from Sherlock. Holmes didn’t focus on him when he looked around. The guy reacted very quickly, he easily restrained the perpetrator. The police got the Muscles, and, by the time they reached those two, the Brain was already neutralized. It was impressing. _Impressing indeed._

_Who is this fellow?_

It was time to ask Jim for a favor.

 _*_ * *

Later Holmes sneaked into Lestrade’s office and looked up the man’s name in the file. The man that somehow intrigued Sherlock was John H. Watson, M.D., Late of the Army Medical Department. That man was as ordinary as all the others that were before him, but still… he was somehow different. Watson’s past was quite promising. Man of his type (if there was a type) differed from other people; their character was like a mine – as long as you dig deeper, you will always find something surprisingly fascinating.

Sherlock took Blackberry out of his pocket and dialed a contact called “M”. There was no answer. He just stood near a window in is living room at Backer Street and listened to the beep sound. At the very last moment from the other side of the line came a loud coughing sound.

“What? ..Oh, wait. Sherlock? How nice to hear from *COUGH* you! Just a second. Stop it!” The person on the other side sounded muffled as if the man talked from a distance. “Put the drill away, you idiots! It’s enough for him. For now. Let’s see what he has to say to us.” It was silent for a moment; not a sound apart from footsteps. “Sooo… what can I do for you, _darling_?”

“You seem to have fun, Jim,” said Sherlock with a chuckle.

“As always, Sherly.”

“There is someone I want to make acquaintance with–”

“Hm, The Game?” joyfully asked Jim.

“I suppose. However, this one is… different.” quietly said Sherlock. He felt some kind of joy mixed with fear and anticipation.

“Who is our new friend?” Jim sounded impatient.

“John H. Watson. I want to know everything about him as soon as possible.”

“Oh, I’m on it. Can’t wait for our little Game to start!”

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback is very welcome :)


End file.
